Rainy Days
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: Luna has always loved rainy days while George has always hated them. They see each other on a rainy day. George/Luna one-shot written for cassadyangel.


GeorgeLuna; rain, pedestrian.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Rainy Days

Rainy days were the best.

_Rainy days were the worst._

You are free to be yourself, waltzing and singing in the rain.

_You are forced to become someone you're not, limiting yourself to the indoors._

I am free to do what I want when I want to do it.

_I am enclosed in a small space, forced to do something I shouldn't have to._

The clouds are the limit!

_The ceiling is the limit._

You can go on forever in the great outdoors!

_You can barely do anything in the limiting indoors…_

The rain washes away my guilt, and I begin anew.

_The rain gives me an unneeded shower._

It's another beautiful rainy day.

_Another day of staying indoors doing anything but fun._

You can see the rain bouncing on the streets- wonderful.

_You can see mud puddles getting larger and larger- wonderful._

I skip outside to find out what is coming to me today.

_I grudgingly walk outside to get the weekly groceries._

The pedestrian light on the street turns white and people, including a redhead guy, quickly walk across.

_In the group of people a wispy blonde emerges, the only one truly happy._

You can see the redhead's confusion as he realizes that this was the "loony" girl from his school.

_You can see the blonde's hair bouncing as she smiles at the one unique George Weasley._

I realize that he is lonely in this rain, so I move towards him.

_I am a little worried as to why the crazy girl is coming at me, but she must have a reason._

The wind carries a voice through the air, "You're lo- I mean Luna Lovegood, right?"

"_And you're George Weasley, prankster extraordinaire .Correct?" if possible, the rain enhances her voice._

You can see the prankster blush slightly, then reply, "Yes. What are you doing out in the rain?"

_You can hear the light bubbly laugh as the girl replies "I could ask the same of you. But it's for the fun."_

I am confused as to why he looks puzzled, but he replies "My mom wants me to get groceries."

_Luna, who I think might be one of my sister's friends, asks "Do you want me to go with you?"_

The confusion is evident on George's face, "Why do you want to come with me?"

_Luna has the sweetest look on her face, he can't help but note."You look like you need a companion, and we now know each other."_

You can see George is still puzzled, but he accepts regardless. "Sure."

_You are easily able to tell that Luna has always noticed George at school, and has fallen for him._

I can see that George might have noticed me before and now he seems to like me.

_We walk in comfortable silence and it's easy to notice how pretty Luna really is._

George struggles to resist the pull of leaning in and kissing the beauty that was walking next to him.

_Luna has a very calm face, but you can see that she's contemplating something in that odd mind of hers._

It takes some inferences, but you can see that George is feeling guilty about something.

_Luna looks the same as ever to you, but perhaps it's an attempt to disguise her feelings._

I feel a jolt of surprise as suddenly I feel lips against mine and I respond tentatively.

_Luna gives the sweetest kisses, in my opinion. But I can't go on, I'm dating Katie._

George looks very guilty as he tells her, "I'm so sorry. I'm dating Katie Bell, and I shouldn't be doing this to you."

_Luna appears to be very disappointed, but she tells him "Okay," and keeps_ _walking._

You see George is uneasy for the rest of their brief walk.

_However, you also see that Luna is sad, but comfortable, almost like she expected it._

I wish that he could have been with me, but it never could have happened, could it?

_I almost want to break up with Katie, but I can't do that to her._

Rainy days are the best.

_Rainy days are the worst._

Rainy days you are free to be who you want to be.

_Rainy days you have to pretend to be who you aren't._

I had my first kiss on a rainy day, and it was wonderful.

_I met the girl of my dreams on a rainy day, but I couldn't be with her._

**AN: **This was written as a birthday present for cassadyangel, and it may or may not be a week late…oops. Hope it's good enough for your standards! :D I'm also using it as an audition piece for the Fanfiction F A C T O R Competition. Does anyone else think that this is the coolest style ever lol? It just came to me as I was writing and I just went with it.

**Well, that's all, please leave me a review! :D**


End file.
